fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Naga's Voice
Naga's Voice (神竜の巫女, Shinryū no Miko lit. The Priestess of the Divine Dragon in the Japanese version) is Chapter 16 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Mila Tree. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items * Bullion (M) (from Cervantes) * Steel Sword (from Bow Knight in the north-west) * Mend (from Falcon Knight in the north-west) * Speedwing (from Thief in the west) * Master Seal (from Thief in the south-west) * Beast Killer (from Pegasus Knight in the south-west) * Bullion (M) (from Thief in the south-east) * Silver Sword (from Hero in the east) * Short Spear (from Pegasus Knight in the east) * Steel Bow (from Warrior in the north) * Master Seal (from Sniper in the centre) * Killer Axe (from Fighter in the centre) Reinforcements Hard Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 4 (from the bottom of the map) ** 2 Fighters L20 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Fighters L20 w/ Short Axe ** 1 Fighters L20 w/ Short Axe, Concoction* ** 1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Axe ** 2 Warriors L3 w/ Silver Axe, Silver Bow * Turn 5 ** 2 Falcon Knights L3 w/ Silver Lance (from the east and the west) ** 2 Falcon Knights L3 w/ Spear (from the south-east and the south-west) * Turn 6 (from the bottom of the map) ** 4 Bow Knights L3 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow Lunatic Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 4 ** From the South-West *** 1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword *** 1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Axe *** 1 Fighters L20 w/ Silver Axe *** 1 Fighters L20 w/ Tomahawk *** 1 Sniper L3 w/ Longbow ** From the South-East *** 2 Warriors L3 w/ Silver Axe, Silver Bow (one of these can have Counter!) *** 1 Fighters L20 w/ Silver Axe *** 1 Fighters L20 w/ Tomahawk, Concoction* *** 1 Sniper L3 w/ Longbow * Turn 5 ** 2 Falcon Knights L3 w/ Silver Lance (from the West) ** 1 Falcon Knights L3 w/ Silver Lance (from the East) ** 1 Falcon Knights L3 w/ Spear (from the East) ** 1 Falcon Knights L3 w/ Spear (from the South-West) ** 1 Falcon Knights L3 w/ Spear (from the South-East) * Turn 6 (from the South-East and the South-West) ** 6 Bow Knights L3 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow All remaining enemies (except the 5 closest to the boss) will charge you once the last reinforcements have spawned Strategy It is worth noting that this is the last chapter where you will be facing unpromoted enemies. It is good to get to know the layout of the map before you start because otherwise, it can be easy to lose your place when positioning your units. Beware of all of the Bow-Wielding enemies (Warriors and Snipers) so that your fliers won't get shot down. Also, be wary of the Pegasus Knights and Falcon Knights that are scattered around so that you don't get ambushed. One Pegasus Knight in particular, is wielding a droppable Beast Killer lance, so take it out before it can damage your mounted units or Taguel units. Category:Awakening Chapters Category:Chapters